Simplement frustré d'être amoureux
by Dissemblables
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si Kirino décidait d'arrêter de se faire marché sur les pieds ? Parce que bon, à un moment, il n'est pas une victime quoi.


Petit blabla : Bonjouur ! Alors, tout d'abord, les personnages ne m'appartienne toujours pas. Ensuite, je voudrais juste mettre un petit panneau attention : Kirino est totalement ooc, bien que cela s'explique. Je crois que c'est tout, sinon. Ah, oui, une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et c'est gratuit ! Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture.

* * *

C'en était trop. Il abandonnait. C'était trop dur. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Oui, il était à bout, lui, Kirino Ranmaru, défenseur des Raimons Eleven, réputé pour son calme légendaire à toute épreuve, était à bout. Le rose voguait dans ses pensées, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée. Machinalement, il prenait le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'était pas habitué à le parcourir à cette heure-ci, car normalement, il était sur le terrain de foot à s'entraîner avec ses amis. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas ni l'envie, ni la force.

" Les gars… Désolé d'être brisé. Désolé d'être à bout. Désolé d'avoir besoin d'un peu de temps."

Oui, Kirino était brisé. Brisé juste à cause d'une personne. Kariya Masaki. A la pensée de ce simple nom, Kirino frissonna de haine, et d'un autre sentiment. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais sur le moment, il s'en moquait. Tout était à cause de lui. Ses remarques incessantes, blessantes, énervantes. Kirino était le rocher, et Kariya la mer. Et la mer avait finit par, petit à petit, détruire le rocher. A présent, il était arrivé chez lui. Il posa directement ses affaires sur le canapé et monta dans la salle de bain. Il allait changer. Oui, il voulait changer. Il ne serait plus faible, incapable de se défendre.

Clic.

Plus de sentiments.

Une couette tombe.

Clic.

Que de l'ignorance.

La deuxième suit.

Kirino enleva les élastiques qui retenaient ses cheveux, ils ne servaient désormais plus à rien. Le rose avait coupé ses cheveux, ses cheveux qui l'avaient toujours permis de se différencier. Mais depuis quelque temps, ils ne lui apportaient que des problèmes, étant la principale cause de moquerie qu'il recevait de la part de Kariya.

"Les gens peuvent penser que je sus faible car je me coupe les cheveux à cause de moqueries. Mais ils ne savent pas que c'est justement de ça que je me relèverais. Ils ne savent pas que ne plus les avoir signifira que je deviendrais une autre personne. Et ils découvriront que celle là sera plus forte et ne se fera plus marcher sur les pieds."

Le lendemain matin arriva. Kirino avait réfléchis une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de s'endormir, trop fatigué pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il se leva, il était plein d'énergie, mais de l'énergie froide. Le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie commençait. Il avait décider de se montrer sa face cachée, celle que personne, même Shindou, son meilleur ami, n'avait pas vu.

"Meilleur ami... La bonne blague. Qui oserait dire qu'il est " le meilleur ami" d'une personne quand il lui crie dessus lorsqu'il rate une balle sciemment mal envoyé? Et lorsque je ne vais pas à l'entraînement, pas un appel,un sms pour demander la raison, non, rien. Et ça s'appelle ami. Ridicule. Pathétique."

Kirino ne se pressait pas dans la rue, appréciant la brise matinale souffler sur son visage. Il arriva au collège Raimon au moment où la porte se fermait. Sans même l'avoir vraiment voulu, il était arrivé en retard de quelques minutes. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Il ne se souciait plus d'être à l'heure. Un sourire en coin fit son apparition sur son visage au moment où il se retrouva devant la porte de la classe où se déroulait son cour. Il ne l'avait pas calculé, mais ce premier cour était math, et en cours de math, il y avait tous les Sempai du club de foot.

"Le hasard fait bien les choses... Premier bouleversement en cours..."

Il toqua trois coup secs et brusques. Après un "entrez" agacé, il poussa la porte. Un grand silence l'accueillit. Mais il n'y avait pas d'hésitation, pas de peur dans le regard de Kirino. Il était froid et dur, contrastant avec le temps passé ou il était toujours réchauffant et apaisant. Le rose commença a se diriger sûrement vers sa place, au fond de la salle, à coté de Shindou. Il posa -enfin, plutôt lâcha- son sac a terre et s'assit sur sa chaise. Les gens étaient peu à peu en train de retrouver leurs esprits, et des chuchotements se firent entendre.

-Silence! tonna le professeur. Vous, fit-il en désignant Kirino d'un geste de la main. Pourrait -t-on savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous asseyez vous ici, à la place d'un élève, qui certes n'est pas là pour le moment, mais qui est sûrement juste en retard?

Des murmures reprirent un peu partout, demandant effectivement qui était-il et pourquoi Kirino était il absent. Remarquant ça, ce dernier, dit un petit sourire en coin. Il comprenait que les gens n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient être. Et il se moquait intérieurement de lui même, oui, se moquant d'avoir pu être si crédule, d'avoir cru que les gens s'appréciaient et l'appréciait. Il prit la parole, et sa voix contenait une pointe d'amusement, parfaitement audible, et les gens qui le regardait voyaient bien qu'il trouvait la situation amusante.

-Vous avez raison, je suis en retard.

Le silence fut encore une fois bien présent. L'enseignant avait légèrement la bouche ouverte, et Kirino sentaient bien le regard de toutes les personnes dans la classe sur lui.

-A... ah. E-et pourrais-je savoir le motif pour lequel vous êtes en retard?

"Décidément, il n'abandonne pas la partie. Je croyais pourtant avoir déjà gagné. Mais bon..."

-Mon motif... Hum...M'arrêter pour sentir la brise sur mon visage vous suffit comme excuse?

Tous le monde remarqua bien que Kirino se moquait du professeur sur cette dernière phrase, mais visiblement, ils ne savaient pas si la première était aussi une blague. Mais à priori, le professeur en question avait déjà son idée sur celle-ci.

-Je vous prierais d'arrêter de plaisanter et de me donner immédiatement votre identité, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kirino souffla, ni trop fort, ni trop bas, mais d'un air qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire de répondre à des questions absurdes.

-Kirino Ranmaru, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ici parce que je suis en cours et que c'est ma place, et en retard parce que, ça aussi je vous l'ai déjà dit, je me suis arrêté dans la rue pour sentir la brise sur mon visage.

Il commençait à être légèrement agacé, et fis comprendre à l'enseignant qu'il ne souhaitait pas continuait à parler en tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre. Le cours reprit finalement, bien que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et que tous les chuchotements le concernait, demandant comment il avait pu autant changer. Chuchotements et regards qui continuèrent pendant toute la journée, mais personne n'osa l'approcher, ce qui lui alla très bien vu qu'il pût rentrer chez lui à la fin des cours sans avoir du s'expliquer sur quelque chose. Mais sur le chemin, il s'arrêta. Le rose venait de se rappeler qu'il avait entraînement de foot. Haussant les épaules, il lâcha un soupir. Et fit demi-tour, direction le stade.

* * *

Kariya était sur le chemin pour se rendre au club de foot, n'ayant pas eu cours de la journée, il était rester chez lui. Mais le bleuté était frustré. Frustré d'avoir des sentiments interdits. Frustré de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Frustré de devoir faire du mal alors qu'il voudrais faire du bien. Tout simplement frustré d'être amoureux.

"Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi faut -il que ça tombe sur lui ?"

-Pourquoi -?!

Kariya avait crier cette phrase. En rage, il frappa le mur de son poing droit. Le sang coula directement de ses phalanges et glissa sur le mur. Il avait mal, mais pas assez mal pour oublier la brûlure qui lui remplissait le cœur.

-Kariya?

-Quoi?!

Mais la vue qu'il eut en se retournant lui fit littéralement oublier ses deux problèmes. Une personne se tenait devant lui. Et malgré ses cheveux coupés très courts, malgré ses yeux bleus plus foncées, malgré tous les changements physiques, il l'avait reconnu.

-Kirino.

-Tiens, tu m'as reconnu, répondit se dernier avec un sourire en coin.

-Sempai, comment voulez vous que je ne vous reconnaisse pas ~ ? Vous êtes toujours le même!

Il n'aurait pas du dire ça; il n'aurait pas du prendre son ton narquois qu'il employait pour le faire rager, non, il n'aurait pas dû. Et il le comprenait au moment même où il finissait sa phrase. Kirino le prit par le col et le plaqua dans le mur, à l'endroit où se situait le trou que Kariya avait fait, et la rage qu'il ressentait se voyait dans ses yeux. Bien que le bleu savait qu'il était dans une mauvaise situation, il ne pût s'empêcher d'observer le rose.

"Décidément... Peut importe les situations, il est vraiment beau. Mais ! A quoi je pense moi! Je trouve Kirino beau ? Je suis vraiment fou. Oui, fou de lui..."

-Écoute, Kariya, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol. Alors tu vas fermer ta grande bouche et arrêter de me chercher des noises, parce que je n'aurais pas toujours autant de self-control. Sur ce, à toute à l'heure.

Il ne voulais pas lui faire réellement du mal, mais il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus le garçon incapable de répliquer à ses piques. D'ailleurs, vu la tête que faisait Kariya, il le prenait au sérieux. Mais dans son regard il y avait une lueur, un lueur qui l'apaisait, une lueur qui lui donnait envie de le protéger. Mais Kirino se reprit et se gifla mentalement.

"Non, ne faiblis pas. Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas. Il m'a fait trop mal. Il m'a rendu trop faible. Plus de sentiments."

Il finit par relâcher le bleu. Sans un regard pour lui, car il savait qu'il détestait être ignoré, il repartit vers le club, suivit de Kariya, qui restait à une distance respectable, peut désireux de subir à nouveau un accès de colère du rose. Et puis, cela lui permettait de réfléchir, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment quoi penser.

* * *

Kirino ouvrit la porte du local, et lança un vague " désolé pour le retard " au coach Endou, qui était bouche bée, et partit s'installer au fond de la salle. Son apparition convainquit les Sempai que c'était bien lui. Mais la porte se rouvrit quelques secondes, laissant passer un Kariya un peu essoufflé.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard.

Il s'inclina et partit s'asseoir à sa place, mais remarqua que tout le monde le dévisageait.

-J'ai un truc sur le visage, demanda-t-il .  
\- Kariya, pourquoi tu as le poing en sang, s'inquiéta Shindou.  
-Ah, ça, c'est rien, je suis juste tombé.  
-Tu te serais pas plutôt mangé un mur ?

Kirino avait interrompu la discussion avec un sourire en coin à l'adresse de Kariya, qui lui lança un regard noir, car il savait que ce dernier avait vu ce qu'il s'était réellement passer. Mais il ne répliqua pas, ayant encore son avertissement en tête. De toute façon, il n'en n'aurait pas eu le temps, car le Coach Endou prit la parole.

-Kirino, emmène Kaiya à l'infirmerie, vous discuterez de tout ça sur le chemin.

Le rose prit l'expression de celui qui vient de mordre un fruit aigre, puis se ressaisit et sortit rapidement de la classe, sans un regard pour le bleu. Bleu qui le suivit, non sans avoir lâcher un soupir avant. Mais d'une certaine manière, cela l'arrangeait que ça soit Kirino qui devait l'accompagner, car comme ça, il pourrait lui poser des questions.  
Encore une fois, ils le retrouvaient tous les deux à marcher. Mais là, il était à son niveau, et s'apprêtait à briser le silence.

-Kirino, je peux te demande quelque chose ?

Le rosé sursauta, cela lui faisait bizarre que son cadet n'adopte pas une voie narquoise. Il et s'arrêta et tourna sa tête vers le bleu, lâchant un soupir. Kariya pris cela pour un oui, et reprit.

-Pourquoi tu as tellement change? Pour-  
-Ça te regarde pas.  
-Mais -  
-Non, tu n'a rien à demander la dessus. C'est pas tes oignons.

C'en fut trop pour le plus jeune. Il attrapa le poignet de son aîné de sa main valide. Kirino s'apprêtait à riposter, mais lorsque qu'il vit les yeux remplis de larmes de son cadet, il perdit tous ses mots.

" Kariya pleure ? C'est nouveau ça ... Je - Non ! Je dois rester fort. Pas de sentiments."

Ses yeux perdirent l'éclat de compassion qu'ils avaient. Son corps se tendit, et il enleva brusquement la main du bleu. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter ses larmes. Effectuant un demi tour, il se remit à marcher. Mais le cadet ne voulait pas abandonner. Bien que ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait connu le nouvel aspect de son ami, il ne le supportait déjà plus. Ce n'était pas ce Sempai là qu'il voulait embêter, ce n'était pas ce Sempai là qu'il regardait en cachette, ce n'était pas ce Sempai là qu'il aimait, tout simplement. Car oui, il avait compris, il avait accepté les sentiments qu'il lui portait, dès le moment où il avait vu que Kirino cachait son vrai lui. Il le connaissait tellement bien, après tous ces moments à l'observer, qu'il avait tout de suite remarquer qu'il n'était pas sincère. Alors, ne prenant ni en compte sa main ensanglantée, ni qu'ils étaient dans les couloirs, certes vides, mais les couloirs quand même, de l'école ni tout autres facteurs qui auraient le faire douter, il prit Kirino dans ses bras. Posant sa tête contre son dos, il se mit pleurer, bien qu'il aimait le contact qu'il avait avec le rose. Toutes les barrières du rose tombèrent quand il sentit sa veste s'humidifier sous les larmes du bleu.

-Kariya ...

-Shh. Je veux que vous redeveniez votre ancien vous, Kirino-sempai. Il était beaucoup mieux. Je n'aime pas celui-là, et vous non plus d'ailleurs, vous ne l'aimez pas. Mais vous vous réfugier derrière. Pas la peine de protester, je le sais. Je vous ai observé. Beaucoup. Mais vous ne prêtiez attention à moi que quand je vous charriais. Alors j'ai continué. Et regarder où sa vous à mené. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes dans cet état. Laisser moi une chance de me racheter, s'il vous plaît. Je m'en veux terriblement de vous avoir fais du mal. Mais peut-être que là où je vous ai brisé, car ne le niez pas, vous êtes brisé, je l'ai vu dans vos yeux, je pourrais vous réparer. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez pensez, vous êtes tous pour moi Kirino-sempai ; je vous aime. Mais le vrai vous, pas cette pâle copie

* * *

Il était perdu. Officiellement, Kirino était étonné. Officieusement, il était vaincu, perdu. La carapace qu'il avait formé s'était effondrée tel un château de carte quand Kariya avait prononcé juste trois petits mots. Que trois petits. Mais _ces_ trois petits mots. Ces trois petits mots qu'il avait tant rêver entendre. Ces trois petits mots qui débloquèrent le verrou qu'il avait crée. Alors il se retourna, et se pencha légèrement pour relever le visage du bleu. Leurs yeux se cherchèrent, puis se trouvèrent. Les bleus de Kirino refusaient de quitter les dorés de Kariya.

-J'ai bien entendu ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Je vous aime.

-Encore une fois.

-Je vous aime. Je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime.

Maintenant, il en était sur, Kariya l'aimait. Et lui aussi. Depuis si longtemps, il le comprenait à présent. Il avança la tête, doucement, alors que les battements de son cœurs devenait de plus en plus désordonnés, alors que des frissons parcouraient son corps. Leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer. Le baiser était doux. Leurs lippes se mouvaient entre elles avec délicatesse, chacun voulant prendre soin de l'autre, après s'être fait autant de mal. Leurs corps se rapprochaient, le baiser s'intensifiant. Instinctivement, le rose avait prit les hanches du plus jeune entre ses doigt, tandis que celui ci avait posé sa main valide derrière la nuque de son amour. Mais le souffle devenait rare, et ils durent se séparer. Chose qu'il firent doucement. D'une voix saccadée, Kariya prit la parole.

-Sempai, on était pas censés allez à l'infirmerie ?

Le-dit Sempai eut un sourire.Décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, mais leurs significations auraient un sens différents.


End file.
